memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DrasticGatherer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memo Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DrasticGatherer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meduck (Talk) 21:49, March 26, 2012 I plan to be your main competitor in this wiki competition. >:y Darth GW7 11:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Darth GW7 The fight is fierce so far. DrasticGatherer 23:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Many casualties. Much blood shed. Of disputed colour. Also go to sleep damnit :| Darth GW7 23:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Darth GW7 I would but the fighting and warfare makes it hard to sleep. DrasticGatherer 23:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Or would that just be the endless stream of notifications from me messing with (y)our wiki? Darth GW7 23:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Darth GW7 I get about 50 emails every hour so I deal with the extra 20 from our little battle over (y)our wiki. DrasticGatherer 23:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you get the same dreadful feeling of, "Oh no, what is he doing THIS time?" Darth GW7 23:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Darth GW7 Very much so. Luckily you seem to be chilling out on this talk page but if you went on DG's page it would be handy because I cannot grammar check my own work. DrasticGatherer 00:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Delicious grammar fixes. Darth GW7 00:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) They taste fresh. DrasticGatherer 14:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Why would you even correct something like that on my userpage of all places Darth GW7 (talk) 11:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Because it is war. DrasticGatherer (talk) 12:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- You're like a snake. Just waiting for that one typo. Darth GW7 14:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) One typo is all I need. DrasticGatherer 15:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for getting rid of the "|250pix]]" thing on dag's profile. DeathsChemist (talk) 15:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. I am happy to help. DrasticGatherer (talk) 13:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Enjoy it while it lasts. Darth GW7 (talk) 19:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- The irony of misspelling "misspell" was not lost on me. Darth GW7 (talk) 17:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you want a medal for that? DrasticGatherer (talk) 17:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) A gold star would suffice. Darth GW7 (talk) 17:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. DrasticGatherer (talk) 18:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It's beautiful. Darth GW7 (talk) 22:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't get greedy. I said you could have one, not two. DrasticGatherer (talk) 06:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I stole yours. Sue me. Darth GW7 (talk) 20:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Already ringing a lawyer. DrasticGatherer (talk) 06:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the times for your previous two comments, they seem to be a time-travelling one. I'm screwed. Darth GW7 (talk) 08:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't mess around when I hire lawyers. DrasticGatherer (talk) 13:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Arranging a court date may be a problem, though. Darth GW7 (talk) 15:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I have time traveling lawyers, the date has already been set and you already lost. DrasticGatherer (talk) 11:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) In that case, out of spite, I will refuse to turn up and therefore cause a paradox. Darth GW7 (talk) 10:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) But how can you miss the date? When you are already there. DrasticGatherer (talk) 19:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC)